


new love & splotchy embarrassment

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh and Trevor's friendship blossoms into more.
Relationships: Josh Scherer/Trevor Evarts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	new love & splotchy embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote another josh/trevor fic because there were zero fics for this ship before my first, not smut this time :')

Trevor had been attracted to Josh ever since he joined the Mythical Crew, but how could you blame him, really? That gorgeous face, those muscles that seemed as if they were sculpted by god herself, that dark sense of humor that never failed to get a laugh out of everyone… He really was smitten.

The first few weeks of interning, Trevor found it extremely hard to keep his focus in the kitchen, unable to tear his eyes away from his boss's figure while cooking, talking, standing around in silence, really anything Josh did distracted Trevor to no end.

And Trevor had never been the type to shy away from making a move, but this was his boss, and he was also pretty sure Josh was straight. Trevor was bi, himself, and open about it, which none of his co-workers had an issue with, but he couldn't help but wish Josh would let Trevor know his sexuality, so he could possibly begin to work up the courage to eventually make a move. Maybe.

Until one day, after filming a video for the Mythical Kitchen YouTube channel, he, Josh, and Nicole were sitting on the couch together, and the story about that witch Trevor had dated once came up, which brought up the subject of the worst dates they'd ever had.

Nicole was talking about this guy a friend had set her up with who proceeded to show her naked pictures of his last two exes on a coffee date when Josh piped up.

"God, I went on a date with this guy once who told me he spoke French, which I know, and then proceeded to speak terrible German throughout the whole thing. I think he thought he was speaking French or something, it was pretty funny."

Trevor's heart leapt into his throat and he sputtered out, "You're into guys?"

Nicole gave him a knowing look; unlike Josh she noticed the blatant stares that Trevor gave to the older chef far more often than someone without a massive crush would. It was pretty obvious to most of the crew honestly, Trevor wasn't nearly as subtle at eyeing up his boss as he thought he was.

"Yeah. I'm bi, I thought you knew, man," Josh responded nonchalantly, completely unaware of the reason behind the clear nervousness in Trevor's tone.

"Oh, okay. That's cool." Trevor tried to play it off like it didn't matter to him, but he could feel his heart beating in his stomach and his cheeks were far redder than usual. Josh noticed but didn't think anything of it.

Nicole shook her head and chuckled softly. "I'm gonna head home, guys. See you two tomorrow." She threw a wink at Trevor, only making him more flustered, before grabbing her bag and coat and leaving the studio.

Trevor scooted into Nicole's former place on the couch, sitting next to Josh now as opposed to on the opposite side of the sofa.

"I can't believe I didn't know you were into guys until now." Trevor didn't want to let the subject drop, hoping he would be able to use it as a segue to his confession eventually.

Josh didn't seem to mind how close they were next to each other, only resting his arm on top of the couch, nearly around Trevor's shoulders, unaware of the effect such a simple maneuver was having on the young man.

"I guess it just never came up."

"You're single though, right?" Trevor's cheeks, neck, and ears were covered in red splotches, painting his embarrassment for all to see.

Josh's expression turned perplexed, eyebrows crooked like he was on the verge of realization, but not quite there yet.

"Yeah, why are you asking, love?" 

Trevor knew that was a normal nickname coming from Josh and that it didn't mean anything special, but it affected him in ways he didn't want to admit.

"Just," he paused here, not sure if Josh was getting his point when he was being so vague. "Curious, I guess." It was a very lame excuse, and sure sounded like one as well.

"Curious, huh?" Josh quirked an eyebrow and Trevor realized the other man's realization. "Curious for what reason? That's not something you just ask anyone, love."

Trevor sputtered, not sure what to say. His eyebrows were furrowed and Josh laughed fondly at his concentrated expression.

"I'm not dense, Trev. It's not like I don't see the way you look at me." A squeak escaped the back of the redhead's throat involuntarily.

"Don't get all nervous now, darling. It's endearing. You're cute." 

"Just endearing?" 

"No, I suppose it's more than endearing. I do enjoy it quite a bit. I would, however, like to know if you just find me attractive or if it's more."

The hue of the embarrassment splotches deepened. "The second one," Trevor said meekly, gaze glued to his own lap.

"That's not an issue, love. I find you more than just attractive as well," Josh replied, tilting Trevor's head up to make eye contact with him with two fingers under his chin, the contact sending a shiver through the young man's whole system.

Trevor gave Josh a lopsided smile. "That's nice to know."

"How about I take you on one of those absolutely terrible dates we talked about earlier?"

"That sounds nice."


End file.
